Stranger In My House
by Scarlet Ibis
Summary: Starts immediately after Dan brings Jamie home. I didn't particularly agree with the events that followed...Anyway, there's no particular pairing, but the gang's all here. This is my first crack at a OTH fic, so please give me some good con crit.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My apologies for this being in screenplay form, but hopefully the story is still worth a gander.

* * *

**One Tree Hill**

"**Stranger In My House"**

NATHAN AND HALEY SCOTT HOUSEHOLD

JAMIE'S ROOM

Jamie wakes up to the sound of muffled arguing. Quietly, he gets out of bed, and cracks the door open. He is too afraid to leave the confines of his room—he feels safe there. He closes the door, gets back into bed, and pulls his pillow over his ears, crying. The camera pans back from him, going toward the door. Through the keyhole, the camera continues, and the voices get louder as the camera makes its way down the hall, the stairs, around the corner, and finally into the kitchen. Nathan looks distressed, as Haley reams into him.

HALEY

Damn it, Nathan! We almost _lost_ him today. Your father's continuously lurking around—

NATHAN

If it wasn't for Dan, we might not even _have_ Jamie home tonight, Haley. Can't you see that?

HALEY

What I see is that all of the problems surrounding this family are inadvertently caused by _you_. Psycho stalkers—

NATHAN

You can't seriously be blaming me for—

HALEY

Your murderous father—

NATHAN

Yeah, who happened to save our _son_. I can't help who my father is, or what he's done, but I'll be damned if you let me feel guilty about being happy for him being released from prison.

Think, Haley. If he hadn't been there, who knows what that nutcase would have done to Jamie?

HALEY

Oh, you mean the nutcase who's infatuated with you?

NATHAN

(scoffs)

You know what? I don't need this right now.

HALEY

Nathan! Don't you dare walk out on me! Nathan!

Nathan gets his car keys off the counter—exits from back door without a backwards glance.

Cut to

INT. LUCAS SCOTT"S BEDROOM. WIDE VIEW— NIGHT

Lucas sits on the edge of his bed, eyeing the closed box of the engagement ring atop his dresser disdainfully. He looks back down at a framed picture of him and Lindsay. He sighs heavily, putting the frame haphazardly on the dresser next to the ring box, and flops backwards on his bed, throwing his arm over his eyes. There is a gentle knock at the door.

KAREN (O.S.)

Lucas? Are you alright?

LUCAS

I'm fine, mom. Just…give me a minute.

Karen ignores her son's request, and slowly opens the door. She is holding a plate of warm oatmeal raisin cookies and a tall glass of cold milk.

KAREN

Sorry—no can do. I come bearing gifts that won't stay warm or cold

(she adds, eyeing the milk)

forever.

LUCAS

(Removes his arm from his face, squints at his mother briefly before putting his arm back where it was)

This isn't something that can be fixed with cookies and milk, mom.

KAREN

I know honey, but it sure can help. Come on—when was the last time I made you cookies and milk? Just enjoy them, okay? They're good and fresh.

She advances into the room, placing the glass on top of the horizontal picture, and the plate of cookies on top of the dresser. She then sits down next to her son

KAREN

I don't think I need to tell you that it could be much, much worse.

Pregnant pause.

LUCAS

(Quietly)

I know.

KAREN

But I do think I need to tell you that…time will heal you. You're still very, _terribly_ young Lucas. You have all the time in the world.

LUCAS

(morosely)

There's no way to be sure of that.

KAREN

No, there's not. But you can't live your life like—

LUCAS

Like what?

(Sits up abruptly)

Like I'm not against the clock?

(bitter)

I wonder if Keith felt that way.

KAREN

Is that what this is all about? You wanted to marry Lindsay just because you didn't there'd be enough time to—

LUCAS

(looks at her steadily, distressed)

No, it's not…I love Lindsay. I do. But she didn't believe it. Didn't believe in _us. _She wouldn't let herself…

Lucas stands up. Paces around his room like a caged animal.

LUCAS

I am just so sick and tired of chasing her! I won't do it anymore.

(defeated)

LUCAS (CONT'D)

I can't.

Karen eyes the ring box dubiously before shifting her gaze back to her son.

KAREN

Are you sure you weren't just running from Peyton?

LUCAS

(Jerks his body toward her, stares at her questioningly)

What?

KAREN

It's just that…I know that that ring was originally for her, Luke. And when she didn't say yes right away, you threw yourself into the first relationship you could find.

LUCAS

No I—

KAREN

(firmly)

Yes, son. You did. You were so afraid of being alone. Lindsay knew it—could tell. If she had said yes, your marriage would have been a disaster. You love her—I know you do. But you and I both know that you aren't _in love_ with her.

Lucas stares at his mother with a mixture of shocked awe and trepidation.

KAREN (CONT'D)

You're in love with Peyton. You have been for a long time. But she hurt you, I know. But if you allow some time to pass, some time to heal…maybe things can be right again between you two.

Close up on Lucas's face. He is seriously pondering his mother's words.

Cut to

INT. TRIC.

Nathan sits alone at the bar; a bottle of perspiring, untouched beer sits in front of him. A young, leggy, exotic looking, ethnic brunette sits one stool away from him, teary eyed. She is the anti Haley. She ignores him, however, and orders a strong pineapple Malibu with no ice. As she waits for her order, she looks around the place she stumbled into, and notices Nathan not drinking.

WOMAN

Now what's the point in that?

NATHAN

Excuse me?

WOMAN

Buying a drink that you're clearly not going to drink. At least not anytime soon. It's gonna get flat. You're not in AA or something are you?

NATHAN

(Slight chuckle)

Not really. Maybe I should be.

WOMAN

I dunno—you seem to be doing alright on your own. What with the not drinking and all.

(Gulps down her drink, orders another)

NATHAN

And you seem to be drinking like a fish.

WOMAN

(laughs)

Cliché much? What's it to you anyway?

NATHAN

Hey, nothing lady. You started talking to me first, remember?

WOMAN

(sighs)

You're right—I absolutely did. I guess I just wanted to think about something not me for a little while. Hence the drinking.

Nathan pulls her fresh drink away from her. She eyes him with an amused arch of her eyebrow.

NATHAN

Trust me—won't help.

WOMAN

That right?

NATHAN

Yeah, I have a ton of knowledge in that area. Just makes you feel worse. And then you'll probably end up doing something you totally regret, which just leads to even more badness.

WOMAN

Aha. I see. What do you suggest then?

NATHAN

(fingers his wedding band absentmindedly)

Look, I'm sorry. I'm—

WOMAN

Married? Yeah, I noticed. And I'm a lesbian, so you're good.

NATHAN

Oh. Sorry. I wouldn't have…sorry.

WOMAN

It's cool. So, now that it's officially okay for us to speak to one another, what do you suggest?

NATHAN

(looks thoughtful for a moment)

I dunno—talking about it maybe?

WOMAN

With you?

NATHAN

Sure—why not? I don't have anything else to do.

WOMAN

Besides stare at the beer you're clearly not going to drink. My name's Jade, by the way.

NATHAN

(reaches over to shake her hand)

Nathan. Nice to meet you.

They smile at each other.

Cut to

INT. LUCAS AND KAREN'S KITCHEN.

Karen is cleaning up in the kitchen. There is a knock at the back door. She turns, and can see Dan through the curtains. Her lips tighten, and she stares at him for a moment before marching to the door. She wrenches it open, but blocks the doorway.

KAREN

(tersely)

What do you want, Dan?

DAN

(sighs)

I just came to see if Lucas was all right. I mean, he was just jilted at the altar.

KAREN

He's fine. You can rest easy now.

(starts to close the door)

DAN

(puts his hand on the door)

Karen, wait.

KAREN

Look, Dan. I am grateful for what you did for Jamie today. But _nothing_ between you and me will ever be okay. You think that just because all this time has passed that I've forgotten what you've done? How you gunned down Keith?

(tears in her eyes)

Well, I haven't. And I _never_ will.

DAN

(swallows)

And I don't expect you to. I just never got the chance to tell you—

KAREN

Don't, Dan. Don't you dare try and tell me that…

DAN

I won't tell you that. Even if it is true. But you already know about that. Deep down, you must.

Karen shakes her head, eyes closed, not wanting to hear his words.

DAN (CONT'D)

What I needed you to know is that…at the time, I thought Keith was trying to kill me.

KAREN

That changes nothing.

(Pauses, staring at him intently. Calmly, she continues)

This is insane, Dan.

DAN

Is it, Karen? He let me believe it. It was Deb, and he wouldn't tell me it was her. I thought he tried to burn me alive. So yeah, I wanted to get him first before he had another shot at me. And I realize now how foolish and wrong that was. That bullet was meant for Deb, and not him.

KAREN

So what, you're going to go find Deb now? Take care of her too?!

(angry tears are running down her face)

DAN

(sighs)

No, Karen…I know that you thought that I did what I did—

KAREN

Killed him, you mean?

DAN

Yes, killed him, was to get close to you again. And that's not what it was about. But I do regret how everything

happened. And as much as I miss Keith, and hate myself for what I did, it hurts that much more knowing that I lost you too, after being able to be with you again. I fell in love with you again, Karen. For once, I wasn't afraid of…Leaving you was the worst decision I've made in my entire life. And I'm sorry for all of the pain I've caused you all these years.

KAREN

(crying in earnest)

Yeah? Well apology _not_ accepted.

She slams the door in his face.

Cut to

INT. TRIC.

Nathan and Jade, with their backs to the camera, are still sitting at the bar, leaning into one another. They are talking in hushed tones as the camera pans around them, catching Nathan's profile, before fully swinging around, and showing both of them. They both are wearing somber expressions.

JADE

We met in high school—sweethearts, you know? But then, we ended up going to different colleges. Long distance relationships are always a rocky road. Don't know why I thought it'd be different with us. I loved her so much, and I desperately wanted it to work out, you know? But so much time had passed…We're different people now. I know that. But I just couldn't…I was trying to hold on to someone who didn't exist anymore.

Cut to

A flash back to when Haley and Nathan first fell in love.

Cut to

Haley ranting and raving, and blaming Nathan for Jamie missing.

Cut to

INT. TRIC

NATHAN

Yeah. I know what you mean.

JADE

Do you now?

NATHAN

Realization is actually just dawning on me. We're not the same people when we first met.

JADE

Of course not—how could you be? Are you still in love with her?

NATHAN

(looks pensive)

I love her. I think I loved her ever since we first met.

JADE

That's much different than being _in love_ with her. Cause no offense, it doesn't sound like you are.

NATHAN

(hesitant)

No, I…of course I am.

JADE

You sure about that?

Nathan just looks at the bar. He reaches for the perspiring bottle of flat, light beer, and takes a quick swig.

NATHAN

I'm not sure of anything anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: INT means interior, and EXT is exterior respectively. OS means "off screen." Thanks to those who have reviewed and/or put alerts on this fic so far.

Also, good or bad, please post your thoughts in a review. The formatting, and writing a OTH fan fic is all very new to me, and I'd like to hear some responses. Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

INT. BROOKE'S PLACE

Close up of Peyton sitting on the couch across from the fireplace with a glass of white wine in her hand. She looks pensive.

BROOKE

Oh, my _god_ P. Sawyer!

PEYTON

What are you so excited about?

BROOKE

Your good luck, of course?

PEYTON

Um…luck?

BROOKE

(rolls eyes, sits)

Come on! You were there! I thought it would be more considerate of me to wait an hour before I squealed with glee, but Peyton, Lucas Scott, _your _Lucas, is still a bachelor!

PEYTON

You want me to be excited about Lindsay leaving him?

BROOKE

Duh! It's what you wanted, isn't it?

PEYTON

I just wanted him to be happy.

Brooke scoffs, then takes away Peyton's glass, taking a sip herself.

BROOKE

Peyton, you have to be kidding me. Now you can swoop in and pick up the pieces of his broken heart.

PEYTON

Brooke, I can't just…I'm not sure he wants me to. I mean, he was going to marry her.

BROOKE

Yeah, with _your_ ring.

PEYTON

It was definitely supposed have been my ring.

BROOKE

So why not go get it back?

Brooke smiles at Peyton, and Peyton gives a slight smile back.

Cut to

Lucas walking down the streets, every once in awhile pulling out his cell, checking to see if he had any missed calls, opening it to make sure it's in good working order. It is, and Lindsay still hasn't called.

Cut to

Lucas standing before the basketball court. He takes a deep breath, taking in his surroundings.

SKILLS (OS)

Hey Luke—didn't know you'd be here.

Lucas turns around, and sees Skills behind him, still in his tux.

LUCAS

Yeah. Just…thinking.

SKILLS

Me too.

Skills walks closer, looking somber, hands in his pockets.

LUCAS

So what is it that's got you so down? I sort of expected you to…well, to console me. Everyone else was trying to anyway.

SKILLS

I would, but I just…I feel too guilty to think about much else man.

LUCAS

Guilty? About what?

SKILLS

About Jamie. How can I show my face to Nathan and Haley again?

LUCAS

Skills, they don't blame you. It was an honest mistake.

SKILLS

Yeah—a mistake that could have cost Jamie his life. Or at least him not ever coming home again. I just…I don't know—I forget how young he is sometimes. He's just so smart.

LUCAS

Yeah, he is a bright kid. And it's alright—they didn't blame you.

SKILLS

Yeah? Well they should have. If it hadn't been for Dan…I don't want to even think about it.

Lucas bristles at the mention of Dan, but shakes it off.

LUCAS

Then don't—Jamie's okay now.

SKILLS

Yeah, but it's the only thing I _can_ think about.

LUCAS

I know how you feel.

Skills narrows his eyes at Lucas, not sure what he means.

LUCAS (CONT'D)

I mean about having a one track mind right now. I can't help but think how this day could have ended if…if she'd said yes.

SKILLS

But she didn't. And you know what?

LUCAS

What?

SKILLS

You're still okay, and the world didn't end. Besides, it wouldn't have worked out anyway.

LUCAS

Here we go.

SKILLS

You weren't in love with her, man. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see it.

LUCAS

You are so wrong about that.

SKILLS

Am I?

Lucas just looks at Skills, pensive. Then, his cell phone rings, disturbing the silence of the night.

Cut to

Close up of Lucas as he looks at his phone. His brow furrows.

LUCAS

It's Haley.

(opens phone)

Hales? Wait, calm down…

Cut to

Skills, looking apprehensive.

Cut to

Lucas, waving his hand at Skills in a "calm down" gesture.

LUCAS

All right—I'll be over there as soon as I can.

(hangs up phone)

SKILLS

Is it Jamie? Is everything okay?

LUCAS

Yeah—he's fine. It's more of a marital problem. Though why she's calling me of all people right now, I'll never know.

Cut to

Lindsay sitting in a chair at the airport in regular clothing. She opens up her phone, and we see the contact name "Lucas" on the screen. She sighs before flipping it closed again. She looks out of the window, watching the planes take off as she waits.

Cut to

INT. TRIC

The camera pans to show the slowly swaying couples on the dance floor. It focuses on one in particular after a moment, and we see that it's Nathan and Jade. She has her arms wrapped around his neck, and his hands are low on her waist. They are dancing very closely. Nathan, however, looks pensive.

NATHAN

I'm not so sure about this Jade.

JADE

What? It's just a dance. Harmless. Besides, you're sober, and I'm, well, mostly sober. And still a lesbian.

NATHAN

(sighs)

I know, I know. It's just…

JADE

There's still irrevocable guilt inside of you for some strange reason?

NATHAN

Yeah. Exactly.

JADE

Do you know what the guilt is for?

NATHAN

Well, I do feel guilty about taking that drink—

JADE

Sip, you mean. A sip of_ light_ beer before you cast it aside in self disgust. Honestly Nathan, you're being much too hard on yourself.

NATHAN

Is that right?

JADE

Damn right, that's right. I hate to break it to you, but you're stressed and kicking your own ass simply because the woman who's supposed to love you sees fit to blame you for everything.

NATHAN

Haley doesn't blame me for everything.

JADE

And now he changes his tune. Nathan, she blamed you for your son being _kidnapped_. Who does that? That was a time when you guys should have been a united front.

Nathan clenches his jaw at that, looking away.

JADE (CONT'D)

Face it—you two don't know each other anymore. The girl you fell in love with no longer exists. And the woman she's become is making you miserable.

NATHAN

It isn't that simple, Jade.

JADE

No, I suppose nothing is ever truly that simple. But still, the bottom line remains the same—there's a stranger in your house. The question becomes what are _you_ going to do about it, Scott?

Close up of Nathan as he pulls her closer, looking out at the crowd as he ponders her question.

Cut to

INT. NATHAN & HALEY'S HOUSE

Haley is pacing the living room, when there is a knock at the door. She rushes to it, and flings it open.

HALEY

Thank god you're here.

LUCAS

Of course I am, Hales.

He steps in, and embraces her in a tight hug.

HALEY

God, I just didn't know what to do, Lucas.

Lucas releases her, and they walk into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

LUCAS

What happened?

HALEY

Nathan and I had this huge argument, and…I kind of blamed him for Jamie being taken.

LUCAS

(peers at her with a slight frown)

God, you didn't. Did you?

HALEY

I did. I didn't mean it though…I was just so upset. And then he walked out. Just took his keys and left. Not that I blame him. I was pretty harsh.

LUCAS

I'm sure he just…went for a ride or something. Clear his head. Did you call him?

HALEY

Of course! But…it just kept going straight to voicemail.

LUCAS

He'll be back soon—I know it. If there's anything that I'm certain of, is that Nathan loves you. So he went to blow off some steam—I think it'd be unhealthy if he didn't.

HALEY

I know. I'm just worried…I don't want him to go back to drinking.

LUCAS

No, Haley. He wouldn't do that. He's been through too much to ever pick up a drink again.

HALEY

I hope so. You didn't see him Luke—he was so…angry. And hurt. I was a total bitch to him.

LUCAS

(smiles)

Well, you know the first step is admitting the problem, so you're already half way there.

Haley picks up a couch pillow and hits him good naturedly on the arm.

Cut to

NIGHT. INT. BROOKE'S CAR

PEYTON

God, I can't believe you're dragging me out here tonight. It's so frickin' late.

BROOKE

Peyton, it's Saturday night. Nothing to do tomorrow morning, so don't even worry about it. Besides, it's time to celebrate.

PEYTON

What? Lucas getting dumped in front of everyone?

BROOKE

(annoyed)

No…Him finally being free to be with his true Lady Love—_you_.

Peyton sighs, looking out of the window at the passing scenery.

PEYTON

Yeah, but I mean is this the way I really want to get him? By default? Get the consolation prize?

BROOKE

Look, you two were meant to be, missy. Just accept it.

PEYTON

(wistful)

Yeah. Everyone seems to think that. Cept Lucas.

Cut to

A shot showing Brooke's car going down the street, and directly across is a man walking. A cut to a CLOSE UP shows that it is Dan, walking with his wet eyes rimmed red and downcast, jaw set, and hands shoved deeply into his pockets.

Cut to

INT. SKILL'S AND MOUTH'S APT.

Mouth is sitting on the couch, aimlessly flipping through channels, in plain clothes. His head turns at the sound of the door opening.

MOUTH

Skills—where've you been?

SKILLS

Just around. Had a lot on my mind.

Skills tosses his keys on the counter, heads to the fridge and grabs a beer.

SKILLS

You want?

MOUTH

Nah, already got one, man.

Skills then comes over by Mouth, plopping down on the couch.

SKILLS

What're you watching?

MOUTH

Nothing much. Couldn't focus, really. Too worried about my friends. Lucas got abandoned in front of everyone he cared about, Nathan and Haley's relationship is crumbling right before our very eyes, and…you're really too hard on yourself man.

SKILLS

I don't know what you mean.

MOUTH

Yeah, you do. What happened tonight, with Jamie, wasn't your fault. It was an honest mistake that any of us could have made.

SKILLS

But none of you guys made it. _I_ did. I let him go alone, and he was taken.

MOUTH

But he's alright now.

SKILLS

But what if he wasn't? What if he…

MOUTH

But he _wasn't_. You can't dwell on what could have been—you have to focus on the now. Don't let "what if" games screw with your head.

SKILLS

(sighs)

You're right. It doesn't make the guilt any less, but it puts things in perspective.

MOUTH

Dude, no one blames you. And that guilt is going to wear you down to nothing if you don't let it go.

Cut to

Close up of Skills as he takes a swig of beer.

SKILLS

That's the thing though, Mouth. It's hard to look over your own mistakes. It's hard to forgive yourself.

Cut to

INT. TRIC

Nathan and Jade are dancing _very_ close to "Everyday Is Exactly the Same."

JADE

I'm sick of the pain and disappointment. I just wanna forget who I am for a few minutes. Is that cool with you?

NATHAN

(softly)

Yeah. That's… "cool" with me.


End file.
